Futurama
by K-L95
Summary: What if Fry had a twin sister who had powers which were telekinesis and what if Fry's sister went to the future with him and they had a whole lot of adventures together, what if Fry's sister met a robot, a one eyed woman and everybody else who was part of a crew which they were a delivery group to space?
1. Chapter 1

Annabelle Jane Fry

Age 23

Eyes brown

Hair orange

Family: Phillip Jay Fry (twin brother) Mr. And Mrs. Fry (parents) Yancy Fry (older brother) Phillip Fry (nephew) Professor Hubert Farnsworth (x35 great nephew)

Friends:

Leela (best friend)

Amy Wong (best friend)

Bender (crush)

Kif Kroker (best friend)

Hermes

Nibbler

Powers: telekinesis & telepathy

Fear: needles/swords/sharp things

Annabelle's pov

I don't like my life. My life is hell but at least I have my twin brother Fry we understand each other we understand our pains we are identical twins actually but Fry thinks he's my big brother while I think he's my little brother we always playfully fight who's the big sibling our parents never found out about this like they didn't care.

Anyways I have a job by being a singer, dancer and a artist I've always wanted to sing on stage it's my dream but sometimes I get a little shy.

Right now I'm a little sad because my jerk boyfriend broke up with me by cheating me off to another girl.

As I was watching Fry play a game with a little boy watching him next to him.

"And that's how you play the game!" Fry said making me smile a little as I was watching them while our dog Seymour came towards me and jumped on my lap as I began to pet him.

"You stink, loser!" The boy said making me frowned angry at the boy Fry noticed and smirked.

"You shouldn't said that."

"And why not?" The boy asked as he was annoyed. "Because nobody calls my brother a loser ever!" I glared at the boy making him feel a little scared as he rushed out of the restaurant screaming for his mother.

"Thanks." I smiled at him as I playfully punch him in the shoulder.

A middle age man came up on the counter wearing a vest holding a pizza box "Fry pizza goin out c'mon!" Fry's boss yelled Fry sighed taking the pizza box with him as I put Seymour on the ground before following him.

"Can I come I have nothing else to do." I asked Fry noticed my sadness he nodded as we got on his bike with me on the back as I sighed and lean on my brother's back he noticed.

"Hey don't think about that asshole Belle at least you have me." Fry said as he was trying to cheer me up which it did I smiled and lean on his back.

"Thanks bro."

"No prob."

As Fry continued to ride his bike to the place we're supposed to go but a few minutes later Fry saw his girlfriend Michelle in a car as she rolled down the window as he stopped and looked at her while I glared at her.

"Michelle, baby! Where you going?" He asked. "It's not working out, Fry." Michelle said as the car drove away "I put your stuff out on the sidewalk! She yelled I glared at the back of their car as I noticed Fry was riding his bike more faster in anger.

"I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life!" He keeps repeating as we finally arrived the place I pulled him along as he yelps in surprise.

You see I've always loved adventures Fry knows that too whenever I go on the delivery pizza with him I've always looked around new things.

Then a thief stole Fry's bike as he ride away "Happy New Year!" He yelled.

"Hey!" I yelled shaking my fist at him. "Ah forget it Belle." I looked over at my brother as he walked inside of the building I soon followed.

"Hello?!" I called out. The room is empty and there are no lights on. Strange pods about 6ft tall line one of the walls. There are a few other machines around the room and a desk and a chair in the middle of the room. Fry wipes some condensation from a window on one of the pods, revealing the face of an inanimate

man inside. He turned to look at me.

"Hello? Pizza delivery for...Icy Wiener?!

Aw, crud! I always thought at this point

in my life I'd be the one making the crank calls! Here's to another lousy millennium." Fry said as he threw me a beer.

"Oh come on little brother our lives can't be that bad?" I said to my twin. "Oh yeah your boyfriend cheating on you while my girlfriend broke up with me I have a crappy job and you have no money-."

"Okay I guess we do have bad lives." I shrugged sitting on the desk next to Fry who was sitting on a chair.

Outside there was a huge screen as a big number 10 came up as the crowd gather around as I watched sadly.

"10!"

Also for some reason I can hear other people from different states are counting down also which confused me Fry noticed

Eiffel Tower displays 9

"Neuf!"

Vatican City. The Pope holds up a sign with "VIII" on it.

"Otto!"

" _And I can see them?!"_ I thought to myself freaking out because I don't know what's going on with me.

Egyptians crowd around the pyramids.

"Sabaa!"

Athens. People are gathered around the Parthelon.

"Eksi!"

 _"Strange where are these voices coming from?"_ I thought to myself as I rubbed my chin whenever I do that Fry noticed that I was thinking but he didn't noticed this time because he was thinking of his life is so crappy.

"Wu!"

Taj Mahal.

"Chaar!"

African Village

"Thathu!"

Tokyo. A screen displays 2.]

"Wu!"

From space the whole planet sees in the new millennium.

"One!"

I grabbed my head as it was in pain. Fry

unenthusiastically blows a party blower and starts losing his balance on the chair. It tips back. After the pain past I looked and saw Fry was loosing his balance and was about to fall inside but I quickly rushed over and grabbed his arm as he grabbed mine but it was too late we were some how pushed inside. As we fell we didn't see the shadow of a small creature under the desk. The chair tips back Fry and I fell off it and rolls backwards into cryogenic freezer number 40. The dial on the machine automatically sets itself for 1000 years.

"What the he-."

Then we were frozen...

Fry and I were unfrozen as I stumbled out shook my head as I moved my orange hair out of the way to see a lab when I looked outside I gasped.

"My god!"

"What?" Fry asked as he stumbled out holding his head as I helped him stood up.

"Look Fry!"

"Our parents, my co-workers, my girlfriend. I'll never see any of them again. Yahoo!" Fry cheered making me glared at him.

"What do you mean Yahoo?!" I yelled "Fry we went to like maybe a thousand years!"

"Come on baby sister we have a crap life why don't you ever want to go back there?" Fry asked me and I have to admit he did had a point.

"Okay fine you have a point." I crossed my arms.

I looked out of the window some more as two people came inside with the door opening.

As there were two men standing they've wearing lab coats.

"Welcome to the world of tomorrow!" One men said dramatically the one that said that was named Terry and the other one Lou.

"Why do you always have to say it that way?" Lou asked rolling his eyes and I found these two annoying.

"Haven't you ever heard of a little thing called showmanship?" Terry asked then " Come, your destiny awaits!" He said. dramatically. Fry smiled while I rolled my eyes.

"Have a nice future!" Lou said nicely. "Thanks!" I called out as I followed my brother.

"Wow, just like Star Trek!" Fry said "Ow!"

"What?" I asked looking around.

A woman wearing a black uniform stands with her back to Fry looking at a clipboard. She has purple hair held up in a ponytail.

"Good afternoon people. Names?"

"Uh Fry."

"Belle or Anna." I shrugged.

"I'm Leela. Now it's New Years Eve so

I'd like to decide your fate quickly and get out of here." The purple hair woman known as Leela said.

"Can I ask you a question?" Fry asked. "Is it about my eye?" Leela asked and she sounded annoyed.

"Please don't say yes." I begged to myself making Leela looked at me with a small smile before turning back to Fry with a frown.

"Sort of." Fry said making me slapped his arm "ow!" He glared at me before turning back to Leela who sighed.

"Just ask the question." Leela frowned. "What's with the eye?" Fry asked as I slapped myself in the head how stupid Fry is.

"I'm a alien alright!" Leela glared "let's drop the subject."

"Yeah Fry leave the girl alone!" I said glaring Leela looked at me surprised.

"Cool! An alien! Hey have your race ever taken over the Earth?" Fry asked.

"No I just work here."

Fry and I looked out of the window a passing blimp wishing people a happy new year 3000. Leela followed our gaze.

"Hey wait a minute!" Both me and Fry said at once making Leela looked at strange.

"We're twins." Fry and I shrugged as Fry went back what he has to say.

"Wait a minute! Is that blimp accurate?

"Yes. It's the year 3000." Leela said my jaw drop in shock. "My god a million years!" Fry said in shock.

"'Im sure it must be very upsetting you two?" Leela asked as I rubbed my arm looking at Fry with a sad look.

"Y'know, I guess it should be but actually

I'm glad. I had nothing to live for in my old life. I was broke, I had a humiliating job and I was beginning to suspect my girlfriend might be cheating on me."

"She was!" I cried to him "and my life is bull of crap I have no friends, my boyfriend just dump me by cheating on me with another girl, no job and no money!"

Fry looked at me in surprise as Leela was in shock.

"Well, at least here you'll be treated with dignity. Now strip naked and get on the probulator." Leela said as she was snapped out of her shock.

Did I forgot to tell you that I have a bad temper whenever someone tried to make me angry?

As Fry and I were sitting on probulator with a sheet between us that we can have privacy.

I heard Fry squeaks then I started to squeak after him.

Leela tears off a printout and reads it while Fry and I starts to get dressed.

"Interesting. Your DNA test shows one living relative. He's your great great great great great great great..."

A few minutes later Leela was still saying great after Fry and I finished getting dress as she was finally finished.

"Great great great great great nephew."

"That's great! What's the little guy's name?" Fry asked as Leela showed a picture of an old guy.

"Professor Hubert Farnsworth."

As She turned the page over to show Fry the photo. Farnsworth is an old bald man who wears thick glasses.

"AHHHH!" I covered my eyes.

"Eurgh!"

"Y'know, we're the luckiest twins whole future. I've been given a second chance and this time we're not to be total losers. What's that?" Fry asked as he noticed Leela was holding something sharp that makes me a little nervous " _I hate needles!"_ I screamed in my head terrified Fry noticed and held my hand getting ready to run.

"Your permanent career assignment."

Annabelle Jane Fry: Singer/Dancer

Hobby: Artis

"Yes!" I grinned. "

Fry: Delivery boy

"Delivery boy? No! Not again! Please! Anything else!" He grabbed Leela's hands.

"Take your hands off me! You've been assigned the job you're best at just like everyone else."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then you'll be fired."

"Fine!" Fry yelled before grabbing my hand as I was frozen in fear when I saw what was in Leela's hands.

"...Out of a cannon into the Sun!"

"But I don't like being a delivery boy." Fry whined. "Well that's tough! Lots of people don't

like their jobs but we do them anyway. You gotta do what you gotta do! Now hold out your hand, I'm gonna implant your career chip. It'll permanently label you as a delivery boy."

Fry began to walked backwards making me followed him.

She picks up an implant gun. It has two huge spikes on the end I felt faint as Fry caught me before running out.

"Keep that thing away from us!" Fry screamed. As I blacked out for a moment Fry put me back on my feet as I shook my head.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded.

Leela ran in after us and we dodged

the implant gun.

"Hold still, damnit. I don't have good depth perception!" She fell inside of the tube that we fell in "You've got the count of five to let me out One...!"

Then a flash then she was frozen. "See you in a thousand years!" Fry laughed.

"Fry!" I glared at him. "Fine, but you owe me!" He then turned to five minutes before grabbing my hand and rushing out.

New New York City as Fry and I ran out of the building we looked around in awed.

"Whoa!" We both said at the same time

Spaceships take off, there are traffic jams in the sky and billboards advertising Bachelor Chow. A couple walk past us nearly naked except for some strategically placed black bars. We looked up and saw people flying through a green tube overhead. We walked

around a corner and finds an entrance to the tube. A pedestrian steps in. I went in first and said

"Cross Town Express." Then I was sucked in as I cheered feeling it like a roller coaster I can hear Fry screaming like a girl as he was following me. People saw us and was staring at us as we flew through the tubes cheering or screaming.

As I landed softly on my feet and quickly moved to the side as Fry was smacked out of the tube to a wall he groan as I helped him stood up.

"You okay?"

He nodded.

"Hey! A phone booth! I can call our nephew.

Wow, a real live robot! Or is that-."

"Some kind of cheesy New Year's costume?" I finished for Fry.

"Bite my shiny metal ass!" The robot said as Fry looked at his ass. "It doesn't look so shiny to me." Fry said.

"Shinier than yours, meatbag!" The robot said making me giggle the robot grinned at me.

Fry stepped into the phone booth. He overlooks the important sign outside that differentiates it from normal phone booths. It is actually a suicide booth.

I stayed outside and lean on a wall as the robot walked in with Fry I can hear everything what they're saying.

"Listen, buddy, I'm in a hurry here. Let's try for a twofer!" The robot said. "Please select mode of death: "Quick And Painless" or "Slow And Horrible." The booth's voice said that made me worried.

"Yeah, I'd like to place a collect call." Fry said. "You have selected: "Slow And Horrible." The booth said I felt myself tensed.

"Great choice! C'mon baby!" The robot said "you can say goodbye to your hot girlfriend!"

I gagged on what the robot just said as Fry started to screamed in terror!

"Fry!" I yelled banging on the door. But soon it was quiet then the Robot said

"C'mon, c'mon! Kill me already! By the way, my name's Bender!" The robot known as Bender said.

"Help! What's happening?!" Fry asked as I can feel my brother is feeling scared.

Since Fry and I are twins we can contact each other in our dreams whenever we are asleep or contact each other when we're not with each other even we can feel each other that we're in danger.

As I press my ear against the booth as I hear movement inside as the booth says.

"You are now dead. Thank you for using Stop-N-Drop, America's favourite suicide booth since 2008."

I got more worried "FRY! Uh Bender!" I banged on the door worried for the both of them. But moved out of the way in time as Fry came running out gasping for air as I rushed to his side and held him in my arms feeling relieved.

"Oh Fry I thought something bad happen to you!" I hugged my brother as he hugged me back.

"Hey nothing is gonna get rid of me!"

Ends of Annabelle's pov.

Leela's pov

The timer on my chamber runs out as I stumbled out the door opened as I defrosts.

"Two three-. Hey!" I realized that the twins were gone. Then Terry came in dramatically.

"Welcome of the world of tomorrow!" Terry said dramatically. "Shut up Terry!" I snapped before leaving the building.

I'm in my boss's office. My boss say behind a large desk and I stood in front of it.

"This is unacceptable, Leela. You must find this Mr. Fry and Ms. Belle install they're chips." Ipgee said.

"Look, he's just a nobody who doesn't want to be a delivery boy. I'd really rather not force it on him." I said then I thought about Belle "and his twin doesn't seem to like sharp things it freaked the crap out of her she fainted once she saw it and her twin had to carried her out!"

"Well that's your job, whether you like it or not and it's my job to make you do your job whether I like it or not-. which I do - very much! Now get to work! Life is good!"

That got to me thinking.

End Leela's POV

Annabelle's POV

Fry and Bender are sat at the bar. Bender drinks a bottle of Olde Fortran malt liquor. As I watched them near them.

"Why would a robot need to drink?" Fry asked as I sat down next to him. "I don't need to drink, I can quit anytime I want! So they made you a delivery boy, huh? Man, that's as bad as my job."

"What's your job?" I asked. "I'm a bender. I bend girders, that's all." Bender said to me as I lean in and listen.

"Is that why they call you Bender?"

"Hell yeah!" I giggled. "You any good at it?" Fry asked I frowned as Bender turned to Fry for some reason I feel more protected by this robot and feel safe near him.

"You kidding? I was a star! I could bend a girder to any angle: 30 degrees, 32

degrees, you name it! (unsure) 31. (normal)

But I couldn't go on living once I found out what the girders were for!"

"What?" Fry and I asked at the same time making Bender's spine shivered.

"Suicide booths! Well, Fry, Anna it was a

pleasure meeting you, I'm gonna go kill myself." Bender said as he was about to leave until I grabbed his hand.

"Wait!" Fry said as Bender turned around "You're the only friend we have!"

"You two really want a robot as a friend?" Vender asked. "Yes ever since I was six." Fry said "how about sis?"

"Sure it'll be cool!" I winked with a smile. Well, OK. But I don't want people thinking we're robo-sexuals, so if anyone asks, you're my debugger." Bender said.

Fry looked out of the window and saw Leela talking too two people. "Oh no it's cyclops don't look don't look!" Fry said as he pulled me down making me yelped.

"I'm not looking!" Bender said as he zoomed in on Leela as I grabbed his arm pulling him down with me making him yelped.

Outside Leela was showing a photo of Fry and I the man pointed towards us as we all ran out.

"This is officer 1B-DI requesting back-up." I heard Leela said as we were running.

Outside Head Museum. Bender stops Fry and I outside the building.

"We can hide in there. It's free on Tuesdays!" Bender said as he pulled my arm pulling me with him as Fry soon followed.

Head Museum. Hundreds of heads in jars are stacked on shelves. Leonard Nimoy's head in a jar is on a platform in the middle of one of the rooms.

"Welcome to the Head Museum. I'm Leonard

Nimoy." Nmoy said.

"Spock? Hey! Do the thing!" Fry said. "But Fry he doesn't has his body!" I said as Nimoy chuckled.

"This is unbelievable! What do you heads

do all day?"

"We share our wisdom with those who seek

it. It's a life of quiet dignity."

Then a woman entered "feeding time!" She yelled. She shakes a box of what looks like fish food over the jar. Nimoy eats what comes out.

Then I looked around and to my shock I found one of my favorite presents.

Lincoln.

"Oh my god President Lincoln you are like my favorite president ever I did a play about you in my high school!" I said to the man who chuckled.

"Thank you, you kind child now you look new here why are you here?" Lincoln asked. "My brother and I got frozen and now we're here in 3000!" I explained.

Then Fry grabbed my hand making me yelped in surprise as he pulled me away.

"Wait I have so many questions to ask him!" I yelled to my brother wanting to go back.

"No time cyclops is back!" Bender called out as he was running behind me as Fry let go of my hand as I followed the boys.

We were in a room now looking a way out then I looked to see there were bars as I tried to grab them and pulled them away but nothing happen

"Wait a second. You're a bender, right?" Fry asked as something clicked in my head and grinned.

"We can get out of here if you just bend the bars." I finished my brother's plan.

"Dream on, skin tubes. I'm only programmed

to bend for constructive purposes. What do I look like, a de-bender?"

"Who cares what you're programmed for.

If someone programmed you to jump off

a bridge would you do it?"

"I'll have to check my program...yep." Bender said. "Open up!" I heard Leela said as my ear was against the door.

"Hurry!" I said. "C'mon, Bender! It's up to you to make your own decisions in life. That's what separates people and robots from animals...and animal robots." Fry said.

"You're full of crap, Fry! You make a persuasive argument, Fry." Bender said.

"Come on Bender you can do it!" Fry cheered on our new friend. "Can't I can't...do it!" Bender said but then the bars broke as Fry cheered

"You were right, Fry! From now on I'm

going to bend what I want, when I want, who I want! I'm unstoppable!" Bender said.

His arms fall off but he manages to somehow reattach them without any help.

"I don't know how you did that?" Fry and I said at once. Leela kicked the door open as we all dived through the window as Bender put the bars back where it was.

"Wait!" Leela yelled. "No thanks!" Bender shouted before running off after us.

Fry, Bender and I were in an alley as we got into a dead end as we stopped. "Looks like one of us will have to bend this grate." Bender said.

He flexes his fingers but Fry just lifts it. Bender sighed and we climb down the ladder. He reaches back up to the grate and bends it just for the hell of it. He chuckled and followed us.

Ruins Of Old New York. Fry and Bender step off the ladder and look over the vast ruins of the city that looks like the city from Beneath The Planet Of The Apes. Collapsed buildings and rubble litter the streets and holes in the roof let in a few shafts of light, giving the place and eerie atmosphere.

"Good Lord! What is this?" Fry asked as we looked around. "It's the decaying ruins of Old New York. Welcome home pals!" Bender said.

"Its our old neighbourhood. Man, this brings back a lot of memories." Fry said.

"Keep 'em to yourself, pops." Bender said.

Ruins of Rockefeller Center Skating Rink. Fry leaned over a wall. "This is where I brought my girlfriend on our first date." Fry said then sighed I can tell he was having a flashback I put a hand on his arm.

"My God! She's gone. Everyone we ever knew or cared about is gone!"

"I know you two know and care about!" Bender said as he pointed to Leela who was standing there with the implant gun I gulped before clinging to Fry's arm.

"Oh can't you just leave us alone we're miserable enough already!" Fry said.

"Look, I know it's not much consolation but I understand how you feel." Leela said

"No, you don't. We've got no home, no family..." I said sadly as I was still clinging onto Fry's arm.

As Bender leaned in behind us. "No friends."

"Our whole world is gone. You can't possibly understand what it feels like to be so alone." Fry said sadly as we sat by the fountain sadly.

"I understand. I'm the only one-eyed

alien on this whole planet. My parents abandoned me here as a baby and I don't even know what galaxy they were from. I know how it feels to be alone." Leela said

"Look, Leela, we don't world but you obviously do, so we give up. If you really think I should be a delivery boy, I'll do it." Fry said holding out his hand as I gulped loudly enough to let everybody to hear.

"Your chip. What are you doing?" I asked. "Quitting." Leela said. "Why?" Fry asked.

"Because I've always wanted to. I just never realised it before I met you two."

She puts her hand on his and smiles. Bender puts his hand on top.

"What's the matter with you?" Fry asked a little angry that Bender ruined the moment I giggled

"I just wanted to be part of the moment. He quickly moved his hand out of the way. "Hey he stole my ring." Leela said glaring at Bender he gave it back to her.

"Sorry. Well, that solves the mystery of the missing ring. This calls for a drink."

He reaches into his chest cabinet and pulls out three bottles of beer...and drinks them all himself.

"I don't wanna spoil the party but we're

all job deserters now. We're unemployed and we have nowhere to go." Leela said.

"Well," I said taking out a picture of our nephew "Correction. We're unemployed but we have a doddering old relative to mooch off of."

We all smiled at each other I think this well start out a beautiful friendship between the four of us.

Planet Express: Farnsworth's Lounge. Professor Farnsworth is asleep in his chair. The TV is on and Dick Clark's head presents

and a programme.

"Hello, I'm Dick Clark's head. Welcome

to a special year 3000 edition of New Year's Rockin' Eve!"

The doorbell rings as Professor Farnsworth woke up.

"Who are you?" Farnsworth asked as he saw, me, Fry, Leela and Bender.

"I'm your old dear uncle Fry."

"And I'm your Aunt Annabelle just call me Belle or Anna." I said.

"I don't have a uncle Fry or a Aunt Annabelle?" Farnsworth said confused but then Bender pushed him in as we followed.

"You do now!"

Planet Express: Farnsworth's Lounge. Farnsworth, Fry and I are hooked up to a DNA machine. It dings and a red light flashes.

"By God, I am your nephew! This is absolutely

incredible!

"Great can we have money now?" Bender asked. "Oh my no." Farnsworth shook his head as I rolled my eyes.

We walked inside of Professor Farnsworth's lab.

"Let me show you around. That's my lab

table and this is my work-stool. And over there is my intergalactic spaceship! And here's where I keep assorted lengths of wire." Farnsworth said.

"Whoa! A real live spaceship!" Fry said as I was standing next to him in awed.

"I designed it myself. Let me show you some of the different lengths of wire I used." Farnsworth said.

"Cool!" I grinned impressed by my nephew as I looked around.

"Attention, job deserters! Come out with your hands up. We have you partially surrounded." Smitty said from outside as I looked out of the window.

"Uh oh!" I said as Leela gasped.

"No!" Fry yelped as he was behind me while Bender shits a brick.

"Well, we're boned!" Bender said.

"Can't we get away in the ship?" I asked. " I suppose it is technically possible. Though I am already in my pyjamas." Farnsworth said as I noticed that he was wearing a white lab coat, baggy old jeans and a teal color shirt.

We all ran to the ship as Bender picked up the Professor and ran inside.

Fry ran inside and sat in the control panel as I sat next to him "I'll get us out of here!"

He presses a few buttons and pulls a lever. A little hatch opens in the control panel, a paper cup come down and the machine fills it with coffee.

"Does anybody knows how to drive a drive stick?" Farnsworth asked. "I do!" Both Leela and I asked at the same time.

"Go." I told her she nodded and rushed to the caption seat.

Planet Express: Hangar. Klaxons beep and a huge piece of machinery lifts the ship to a 45-degree angle. The entire hangar roof retracts so it is open for the ship.

Outside Planet Express. There are now many peace officers all armed with laser rifles stationed outside. URL sees the roof open.

"If they try to take off, give 'em an ass-ful of laser." Url said Smitty nodded.

"Prepare for lift-off. Ten." Leela said starting to count down.

And now once again I can see and hear the people counting down making my head hurts I grabbed my head in pain.

"Hey you okay?" Fry asked me noticing me in pain. "Y-yeah it's like there's a million of people inside my head counting down." I explained making Fry raised a eye brow at me as Farnsworth rubbed his chin.

"Nine!" Time Square yelled as I whimpered making Fry worried as I fell down but he caught me as I gripped my head.

"What's wrong?" Bender asked. "I don't know she just started to whimper and then fell in my arms!" I heard Fry said before blacking out.

I groaned as I open my eyes to see Fry, Bender, Leela and Farnsworth staring down at me in worry.

"Belle?" Fry asked. "I'm okay." Fry helped me stand up " what's was hell that all about?" I asked.

"Hmm I'm not sure did you say that you can hear people in your head?" Farnsworth asked. "Yeah." I nodded.

"I'll give you a call and explain what's going on with you're head." Farnsworth said I nodded.

"So I guess without jobs, we'll be fugitives forever." Fry said. "Not necessarily. Are you four, by any chance, interested in becoming my new spaceship crew?" Farnsworth asked.

"New crew? W-What happened to the old

crew?" I asked. "Of those poor sons of - but that's not important. The important thing is I need a new crew. Anyone interested?" Farnsworth asked

"Yes! Yes! That's exactly the job I've always wanted!" Fry cheered making me chuckled.

"Thanks for the offer, Professor, but we don't have the proper career chips." Leela pointed out making me sighed in relief.

"Oh, that won't be a problem. As luck would have it I saved the chips from my previous crew." Farnsworth said making me gulped enough to everybody to hear as they turned to me.

"Hey what's the hell with you and the sharp things?" Bender asked. I shivered as Fry put his arms around me.

"She've been afraid of needles, sharp things and that kind of stuff since she was 8." Fry explained.

"Why?" Leela asked noticing me shivering in fear.

"Because a bully was calling her a freak, a whore and-."

"I-I think they get it bro." I glared say Fry. "Anyways as we told you we never had any friends so we were like best friends." Fry explained.

"What's that gonna do with sharp things and needles?" Bender asked. "When the kid was bullying me he had a sword in his hand." I explained.

Flashback

 _I was eight by the time all alone Fry was at home sick so I was alone on this one I was running away from that asshole._

 _I cried out as I tripped on something and fell down to the ground I looked up to see Tony Ross staring at me with a evil look in his eye holding a sword._

" _L-Leave me alone!" I cried out. "Aw what's wrong Annabelle no big brother gonna save you today?" The jerk asked me as I shivered in fear as Tony put his sword near my neck._

End flashback.

"And then all I can remember is Fry looking at me in the hospital with me in the bed with a cast around my neck and arm." I explained my story.

"You poor thing." Leela said rubbing my arm as Fry's hands were in fists in anger. "It was my fault that I wasn't there to protect her."

"No don't say that you were sick it wasn't your fault." I told my brother hugging him.

"Anyway." Fry said "This is awesome! Are we gonna fly through space fighting monsters and teaching alien women to lurve?" Making me smiled as I lean in my brother's stomach.

"by that you mean "transporting cargo" then yes. It's a little home business I started to fund my research."

"What's my job gonna be?" Fry asked. "You will be responsible for ensuring that the cargo reaches its destination." Farnsworth said as Fry's smiled faded from his face.

"So, I'm gonna be a delivery boy?" He asked. "Exactly!" Farnsworth nodded

I can tell Fry was thinking then he grinned waving his hands in the air.

"Alright! I'm a delivery boy!"

 _ **The End!**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Series Has Landed

Annabelle's pov

It's been a few days since Fry and I were frozen into the future of 3000 on the way we made some friends.

First it was Leela who was a female alien has one eye, purple hair always in a ponytail, she wears a white tank top with black jeans, and black boots

Then we met Bender who was a cool robot I'm really close to Bender but sometimes whenever I'm next to him he'll get nervous around me like he likes me or something.

As I was in the meeting room with Fry, Leela and Bender sitting around at a big green table with the big screen tv while Professor Farnsworth stop in front of it.

"As new employees, I'd like your opinion on our commercial. I paid to have it air during the Super Bowl." Professor said.

"Wow!" Fry and I said at the same time. "Not at the same channel of course." Professor said

He put a tiny video into the VCR and the commercial appears on the screen. A man sits in his office and a huge green horrible gelatinous blob with three eyes is in front of him.

" _Interplanetary deliveries - what a headache_!" The Announcer on screen said.

" _Evans! Where's that package from Earth?_ " Horrible Gelatinous Blob on screen asked.

" _Uh_ -." But then the man was eaten by Horrible Gelatinous Blob making me freaked out " _The man is suspended in the creature's translucent body shouting I'm not Evans!"_

I shivered " _that was creepy._ " I said into my brother's head who nodded in agreement.

" _He should've used Planet Express!"_

" _When those other companies aren't brave or foolhardy enough to go, trust Planet Express for reliable, on time delivery."_ The Announcer explained.

 _As the announcer speaks the Planet Express ship streaks across the screen being chased by spaceships shooting lasers at it. A man runs across an ice world with a parcel while at the same time being bombed. He delivers the parcel and is snatched by a gigantic vulture. Back in the office Evans lifts up a parcel._

 _"Here's your package, Mr. Horrible Gelatinous Blob." The man known as Evans said._

" _Good work, Evans! You've got a future around here."_ HGB said. He eats Evans anyway.

 _"Thank you, sir!"_

 _The Planet Express logo, a simplified picture of the ship flying across a white circle with "Planet Express" written around it, appears on the screen._

 _Planet Express: Our crew is replaceable. Your package isn't." Planet Express said. The bird is still carrying the man and squawks._ The commercial ended.

"Are there really giant birds like that?" Fry asked. "No, no! That was all just special effects!" Professor said "now let's have breakfast. I hope everyone likes eggs!"

A few minutes later we were all in the kitchen as the Professor open a box full of eggs. They are giant bird eggs. One hatches and the bird inside tried to eat him. He hit it with a frying pan.

A Jamaican man with dreads crosses the street. He is wearing a green suit and glasses. He unlocks the door and turns the open sign around from "Sorry, We're Closed" to "Sorry, We're Open".

Fry poured of cereal into the bowl. Bender relaxed. I was sitting between Fry and Bender looking at a picture of me and our family.

The picture was me, Fry and Yancy on the ground as kids as Yancy has his arms around our necks pulling us closer to him it seem to be I was smiling while Fry looked annoyed. Mom and Daddy were looking at the camera smiling while Seymour was sitting on my lap.

Leela looks at a clipboard.

"I'm never going to get used to the 31sr century." Fry said as he pointed to his breakfast "caffeinated bacon? Bacon ages grapefruit? Admiral Crunch?"

"Well, if you don't like that, try some Archduke Chocula." Leela said as she hold up a box of the cereal.

As the door open I looked up from my picture to see a man who was a Jamaican with a large crate.

"Ah!" Professor said "Hermes! Crew, meet Hermes Conrad. He managed my delivery business, pays the bills, notifies next to kin, what have you?"

"Someone come and dropped this package through the slot last night." The man known as Hermes explained "now which one of you is the caption?"

"Oh, my! I haven't picked a new captain yet. It's always so hard to choose." The Professor said he looked around the table as the milk dribbled down Fry's chin I looked at him weirdly. Fry starting to pointed at himself I keep glaring at him.

"Ooh! Ooh, ooh, ooh!"

The Professor looked at Bender who drink back a bottle of beer and belches a flame. I wasn't paying attention but I think he was looking at me I had a feeling that he was so I looked at him he stared at me for a moment until he turned to Leela. She has already signed Hermes' clipboard and saluted.

"Hmm, you!" Professor said as Fry groaned sitting down as he pointed at Leela he then pointed towards me "and Belle you can be co-Captain!"

"Aww." Fry whined.

Fry and I were standing by a door next to each other as Professor came up to us.

"Now you two, before you go into space you'll need to see our staff doctor. I should warn you though, he's a little ... unusual. He wears sandals!" The Professor explained while whispering I raised a eye brow at him.

"What's wrong with that?" I lasted. "How should I know never mind let's go!" He said pushing us in making us yelped.

The doctor, a red alien, is sat in his chair with his feet on the desk. Behind him is a chart of a human's internal organs - pinned to the wall upside down.

"Hi-." Fry and I tried to say but was cut off as the red alien screamed making me jumped into my brother's arms in bridal style making him stumbled a little.

"Dr. Zoidberg this is Fry and Belle they're twins! Fry is our delivery boy and Belle is a singer, dancer and an artist!" Professor said to the red alien known as Dr. Zoidberg "they need a physical." I got out of my brother's arms and stood next to him.

"Excellent, excellent!" Dr. Zoidberg said. He clacked his claws. Fry is not so sure I can tell and he was making me nervous. As the Professor stood with us.

"You'll be fine." I gulped Fry grabbed my hand. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the Professor turned to leave but he looked back and looked worried making me more nervous.

"Now open that mouth and have a look in your brain." Zoidberg said as Fry and I open our mouths "no, no, no! Not that mouth!"

"But we only have one mouth?" I said. "Really?" Zoidberg asked.

He takes a small card out of his pocket and

looks at it.

"Uh, is there a human doctor around?" Fry asked.

"Young lady, I'm an expert on humans. Now pick a mouth, open it and say..."He made a weird noise. Fry cleared his throat and tried to imitate him but failed "What? My mother was a saint! Get out!" Zoidberg snapped as we walked it of the room

End of Annabelle's POV.

Inside of Farnsworth's laboratory. Farnsworth unscrewed Bender's head from his body. With them is Leela and an Asian girl wearing a pink jumpsuit.

"Dear Lord, Bender, you're filthy." Professor said.

"Yeah, like you don't have crap in your neck!" Bender said.

The Professor put Bender's head down on a table and turned to the girl.

"Amy, why don't you give his body a going over with the cleaning pick?"

"OK. Does it hurt when I go like this?" The girl known as Amy asked as she poked Bender's neck but hit Leela in the eye instead.

"Ow!" Leela yelped in pain as she grabbed her eye and rubbed it.

"A little." Bender said as Fry and Belle entered the room.

"Well, the doctor says we're as healthy as a crab." Fry said

"Can we go into space now?" Belle asked excitedly jumping up and down making Amy giggled a bit.

"As soon as we finish cleaning Bender. Oh, and Fry, Belle, this is our intern, Amy Wong. She's an engineering student of mine." The Professor explained as Belle shook Amy's hand then he whispered to Fry "I like having her around because she's the same blood type as me."

"Hey! You're the unfrozen twins! From the 20th century, right?" Amy asked. "Last time we checked!" Belle smiled sweetly at the girl known as Amy "I can tell we're gonna be good friends Ames." Belle told her making Amy smiled.

"Hang on. Amy Wong? Of the Mars Wongs?" Leela asked.

"Look we're not as rich as everybody says." Amy stated.

"Uh huh! What sorority do you belong to?" Leela asked.

"Kappa Kappa Wong." Amy said Belle could tell she feels ashamed she put a arm around Amy to comfort her making her smiled at her.

"Hey rich girl! Bender called out making all of looked toward him "it's me Bender, I'm being entertaining!" His body reached into Amy's back pocket, he took out her wallet and empties the money into his neck "look at my head! It's all painted! Look at my head I got a big old head, hey ho!" Bencer's body replaced the wallet and signals an all clear "alright, show's over, I'm tired!" Bender said.

"Ah, to be young again. And also a robot. Now as I recall, you youngsters have a package to deliver!" Professor said.

"Finally!" Belle said "come on, Bender. Let's mosey!"

She picked up Bender's head threw it towards his body but missed Bender's head fell to the ground "nice catch idiot!" He snapped at his body who was trying to fine the head.

Planet Express: Hangar. The crate, addressed to "Luna Park" is loaded into the ships cargo bay on a magnetic winch.

"Where are we going anyway?" Fry asked. "Nowhere special. The moon." Leela replied

"The moon? The moon moon?" Belle asked with a grin on her face.

"Wow! I'm gonna be a famous hero just like Neil Armstrong and those other brave guys no one ever heard of!" Fry said as Belle rolled her eyes with a smile on her face.

"Oh, I love stuff like the moon! Can I come, Leela?" Amy asked.

"Well ... I guess so. Just be careful. I'd like to hold off any major screw-ups until at least my second day as captain."

"Nothing will go wrong. He leaned over to Leela whispering "If something goes wrong, bring back the blood."

Ships Cockpit. Bender, Belle and Amy sit on the couch. Leela sit in the pilot's seat while Fry sit in a chair beside her. She pressed some buttons.

The Planet Express: Hangar. The tilting mechanism comes out of the floor and pushes the ship into its 45-degree launch position.

Outside Planet Express. The hangar roof slides open.

Ships Cockpit. Fry scooted his chair over to Leela as Belle watched this.

"Can I do the countdown?" Fry asked excitedly

"Huh? Oh, sure. Knock yourself out." Leela nodded.

"Ten..." The ship took off, cleared the atmosphere and approaches the moon "nine-!

"OK, we're here!" Leela said as Belle laughed on the look on her brother's face.

"Eightsevensixfivefourthreetwooneblastoff!" Fry counted down really fast making Belle laughed harder making her orange hair brother playfully glared at her.

The ship cruises towards the moon and flew through a hole in a dome on the surface.

The ship finally landed near Luna Park as Leela took the keys out of the ignition and Belle and Fry get out of their seats and head for the door as Fry grabbed Belle's hand dragging her with him.

"Hurry up! I wanna see the moon!" Fry said excitedly making Belle giggled at her brothers's excitement.

"Relax. It's open till 9." Leela told the twins. Outside the ship Fry stood on the bottom step.

"That's one small step for Fry-!" Fry was cut off by a man who was glaring at Belle's twin brother.

"And one giant line for admission!" The man glared at Fry as Belle stood next to him feeling worried.

"Fry I think the man doesn't want you to mess with him." Belle told her brother. "Ah c'mon sis you worry to much." Fry told his twin.

The man is standing in a long queue for the Luna Park, a huge Disneyland-like place with moon-themed rides.

"Wow! He turns to the man "um, can I have cuts?" Fry asked nervously. "Hmm ... no!" The man snapped.

"See." Belle said to her brother who only rolled his eyes and playfully pushed her then rushed off to the ship "hey!" She yelled as she chased her brother who was laughing.

"You're not gonna believe this but they landed an amusement park on the moon!" Fry said

"Guh! It's the happiest place orbiting Earth." Amy told the redhead. Then Belle tackled Fry to the ground as they playfully restyle to the ground making the red headed brother yelped in surprised as they both giggled.

Let's go, already!" Fry said as they got up then started running out. They walk towards the door but Leela blocks it.

"Fry, Belle! We have a crate to deliver."Leela told the twins.

"Let's just dump it in the sewer and say we delivered it." Fry told her making Belle slapped his head making him yelped in pain as he glared at his sister while rubbing his head.

"Thank you Belle!" Leela told the redhead girl making her smiled at her new friend. "No prob!"

"Too much work. Let's burn it and say we dumped it in the sewer." Bender said as Belle slapped Bender on the arm making her yelped in pain as she shook her hand in pain while Bender and Fry laughed.

"OK, if everyone's finished being stupid-." Leela was cut off by Fry.

"I had more but you go ahead." Fry shrugged.

"We'll deliver that crate like professionals and then we'll go home."

"But we've never been to the moon before." Belle begged her new best friend with puppy eyes

Leela sighed "Alright. We'll deliver that crate like professionals ... and then we'll go ride the bumper cars. The other four high-five "Amy, why don't you help Fry hoist down the crate. Then lock up when you're done. Just be careful." She handed the keys to Amy.

"Aye, aye, Captain! I mean only one eye. I mean, yes, sir- Um, ma'am!" Amy said nervously as Belle giggled while Leela rolled her eyes.

At the Ship's Cargo Bay. Fry stand next to the crate by the open bomb bay doors while Amy stands at the magnetic winch controls.

"Clear?"

"Clear!" Fry told his friend

"Ready to hoist?"

"Ready!"

Amy pressed a button and the winch dropped and hits her on the head.

"Ow!" Amy yelped in pain while rubbing her head. The magnet pulled the keys out of her pocket. She tried again and the winch picked up the crate. The keys slipped off the winch and through a hole in the crate without Amy noticing.

Outside Luna Park Receiving Depot. Fry wheeled the crate towards the room on a trolley. Amy followed.

"My first space delivery!" Fry's eyes were full of excitement.

The Luna Park Receiving Depot. A lazy man named Sal is sat at a desk with his feet up. Enter Fry.

"Uh, greetings, Moon Man. We come in peace. I am Fry from the planet Earth." Fry told the strange man.

"Wise guy, huh? If I wasn't so lazy I'd punch you in the stomach." Sal said.

"But you are lazy, right?" Fry asked.

"Oh, don't get me started." The man rolled his eyes.

Luna Park: Moon Street USA. The crew walk past a band of band-bots that are shaped like musical instruments and past a Moonvenirs stall. Bender stops and takes a bottle out of his chest cabinet and a mascot with a huge flat moon shaped head runs up behind him.

"Hi, I'm Craterface! Welcome to Luna Park. I'll have to confiscate your alcohol, sir." The man known as Craterface told Bender glared.

"Better mascots than you have tried."He finished the bottle and jabbed it in Craterface's eye making it look like a scene from . He left.

"At least I still have my self respect!"

He chuckled to himself then cried.

At a souvenir stall, the crew looked at merchandise such as "I'm With Stupid On The Moon" T-shirts, "My Other Car Is A Porsche - On The Moon" bumper stickers and "

"What Part Of MOON Don't You Understand?" fridge magnets. Leela scoffed as Belle stood next to her.

"Who buys this trash?" She asked.

"Idiots who need gifts for other idiots." Bender said. "At least we're not idiots." Belle mumbled.

"You got that right!" Bender told her making her smiled at him while he felt something weird inside.

Fry emerged from around the corner wearing one of the T-shirts and carrying magnets.

"Hey, I got you guys refrigerator magnets!" Fry told them as he put one on Bender's head causing his pupils to dilate and an electrical surge in his head. He started to wave his arms in a panic.

"Get it off! Get it off! Get it-. Uh- oh!" Bender started singing his own version of Bob Dylan's Blowin in the wind.

 **Bender** :

 _How many roads must a man walk down, before you_ -."

Bender howled making Belle covered her mouth in shock as Fry quickly took the magnet off as Bender gasped.

"Keep those things off of me!" Bender snapped "magnets screws up my inhibition unit!"

"So, you flip out and start acting like some crazy folk singer?" Belle asked.

"Yes, I guess a robot would have to be a crazy to wanna be a folk singer!" He gazed upwards sadly.

Luna Park: Whalers of the Sea of Tranquility. The gang floated through an It's A Small World After All-like ride, passing by robotic whalers.

 **Whalerbots** :

 _we're whalers on the moon_

 _we carry a harpoon,_

 _but there ain't no whales,_

 _So we tell our So we tell our tall tale_ ,

And sing our _whaling tune_!

A Whalerbot tilting on a barrel waves to Bender. Who was with Belle.

"Bender, hey, Bender! Over here!" Belle giggled as Bender covered his face and turned away.

"Oh, jeez! I went to high school with that guy!"

"Really?" Belle asked Bender nodded.

Luna Park: Goophy Gopher Revue. The audience sit patiently for the show to begin.

The Goophy Gopher Revue! On a small stage, several robotic gophers pop out of crater-shaped holes.

"Why does a moon rock taste better than an Earth rock?" Gopher #1: said.

Gopher #2: "Because it's a little meteor!

(09:18)Fry:

"This is weak!" Fry groaned.

#1: Address all complaints to the Monsanto corporation.

Luna Park. The crew get some candy floss from an Orlon Candy stall and carry on walking around the park. Fry looked unhappy.

"What's wrong, Fry?" Leela asked noticed her friend sad look.

"I don't know, this place is great and all but its just so artificial. The gravity, the air, the gophers. You might as well stay on Earth. He tosses his candy floss into a bin and runs to a window. That's what I came to see! I wanna go out there and jump around like an astronaut. Screw this phoney stuff!" Fry told her.

"But the phoney stuff is what's fun. It's boring out there." Leela said. "And it doesn't look safe." Belle crossed her arms.

"Yeah! You're the kind of guy who visits Jerusalem and doesn't want to see the Sexeteria!" Bender said.

"Maybe I should take Fry on the Luna Rover ride. You get to wear a space suit and drive around on the surface. And the line's short because it's educational." Leeks told him.

"I don't care how educational it is. Let's do it!" Fry said. He ran off with Leela. Bender raised his bottle.

"Next year in Jerusalem!" Bender shouted. "So what to go to the music club it has a bar?" Belle asked. "Yep let's boogie!" Bender said as Belle giggled and walked off with him as she watches him dance in front of her

"So what kind of music you like?" Belle asked. "Uh you know rock and roll, heavy metal and pop." Bender said walking inside as he held the door for her.

"Really?" Belle asked surprise "cause I like heavy metal and Hip Pop." Belle told him.

"Favorite junk food?"

"All I have all kinds pizza, popcorn, cake, chips, burgers, fries-."

"Okay okay but don't eat your brother you know his last name starts with _FRY_."

Belle and Bender chuckled as they walked in then a guy looked at her she walked towards her.

"Hey there pretty lady I noticed that you have beautiful face." The guy said making Belle blushed "uh can we dance together?"

"Uh look I'm here with a friend and I-." Belle saw the sad look on the guy's face "oh why not come on I'll be back Bender!" Belle said as she took the guy's hand.

"Aw." Bender moaned.

Luna Park: Destination Moon. Fry and Leela sit in a moon buggy wearing orange spacesuits.

"Finally! Get ready for some serious moon action." Fry said grinning.

 _"_ _ **The story of lunar exploration started with one man. A man with a dream."**_ The Narrator said.

 _"One of these days, Alice. Bang! Zoom! Straight to the moon!" A Ralph Kramden bot look alike said._

"Wow, I never realized the first astronauts were so fat!" Leela said surprised Fry frowned.

"That's not an astronaut, it's a TV comedian. And he was just using space travel as a metaphor for beating his wife." Fry explained.

 **Scene: Luna Park: Arcade.**

Meanwhile Luna Park: Arcade. Amy played Virtual Virtual Skeeball, a virtual version of Virtual Skeeball. She just sat in a chair wearing a VR helmet.

"Wow! I could swear I was really playing virtual skeeball!" As Bender taps her on the shoulder "hmm?"

"Look, it's that crate we were gonna throw in the sewer." Bender pointed towards Sal who is emptying the crate into a claw machine using a robot arm around his waist. They watch as the ship keys fell out of the crate and into the machine. Amy gasped

"The keys to the ship! [She pats her pockets.] They must have fallen into the crate! Leela's gonna kill me!" Amy cried out.

"Nah. She'll probably make me do it." Bender said making Amy glared at him as she ran towards Sal.

"Mister, could you please get those keys out for me?" Amy begged Sal frowned.

"What do I look like? A guy who's not lazy?"

Amy got a coin out and played the game. The claw grabbed the keys but dropped them on the way back up and she cursed in Chinese.

 **Meanwhile Luna Park: Destination Moon**.

The moon buggy continues across lunar terrain, boxed in with crude walls with stars painted on them.

" _No one knows where, when or how Man first landed on the moon._ Narrator's voice said from he loudspeaker.

"I do." Fed mumbled frowning.

 _"But our fun-gineers think it might have happened something like this:"_

A prop of a lunar landing module opened up and Whalerbots file out of it.

 **Whalerbots** :

 _We're whalers on the moon,_

As Goophy Gophers pop up from craters.

 _We carry a harpoon,_

 _But there ain't no whales so we tell a tall tale.._.

Leela started singing much to Fry's annoyed as he looked at her.

 **Leela** :

 _And sing a whaling tune. We're whalers on the moon-_

She was cut off when Fry finally stood up and snapped.

"That's not how it happened!"

"Oh, really? I don't see you with a fun-gineering degree!" Leela rolled her eye.

"This is stupid. I'm taking this thing out to the real moon." Fry sighed.

"Fry, no. This is my first mission and I'm not gonna let us get in any trouble. Besides, the car's on a track." Leela groaned.

"Not for long!" Fry grinned.

He grabbed a harpoon, threw it in front of the buggy and derails it. It drove over a whalerbot and out onto the open lunar surface.

"Ooh! Ah! I died doin' what I loved!" A whalerbot yelled.

 **Meanwhile Lunar Surface**.

Fry drove the car around, grinning

"OK, you're on the surface. Now I'll give you 10 minutes. Then you'll get bored, turn around and apologise for being such a jerk. Agreed?" Leela frowned in disappointment at her friend's selfish behavior.

"Agreed." He drives over craters and flies through the air, cheering "yeah! Crank up the radio!" He turned the radio on.

 **Whalerbots** :

 _We're whalers on the-._

He turned it off quickly.

A little bit later Fry drove around another crater.

"Yee-haw!" Fry cheered.

"Time's up. Make a U-turn at the next crater." Leela ordered.

"No, not yet. " Fry shook his head "how 'bout we go look for the original moon landing site?

"That's crazy! It's been lost for centuries!" Leela scowled as Fry shrugged.

"Well I'm feelin' lucky!" The car suddenly fell into a huge crater and started to sink at the bottom "uh ... I'm ready to go back now." Fry whimpered.

"We're gonna die! It's every man for himself!" Fry panicked. He jumped off the car and started to sink "help me, Leela!" Leela grabbed Fry and an oxygen canister and flew out of the crater "you did it! We're safe!"

"No. Now we're gonna die!" Leela glared.

The gauge on the oxygen canister reads nearly empty.

"It's every man for himself!" As he tried to run off but choked himself on the oxygen pipe from his helmet.

Meanwhile Amy was still trying to get the ship's keys from the claw but it dropped again making Amy growled at it banging on the glass.

Bender and Bell came in as Bender was holding a small doll in his hands as Bell giggled but soon stopped as she saw how stress her black raven hair friend as she was banging on the glass wall of the game.

"Hey look what I won for Bell from the tourist's pocket!" Bender grinned.

"Shut up! You're distracting me!" Amy glared as Bell watched crossing her arms a small smile.

"Come on, it's just like making love. Y'know left, down,rotate 62 degrees, engage rotor." Bender said.

"I know how to make love!" Amy yelled the claw dropped again Amy sighed annoyed.

"Here, let me do it." Bell smiled feeling bad for Amy as she pulled Bender's arm making him yelped a bit as she made his hand up the chute and grabbed the keys but then dropped them.

"Ah, lousy arm." Bell shrugged. "Must be rigged!" Bender frowned looking at his arm.

Moon Portal officers walked up behind them as a guy pointed towards Amy "That's her, officers! Uh, that's the woman who programmed me for evil!" The guy lied as Bell glared.

He ran off with his extended arm trailing behind him and the Moon Patrol chased him.

Outside of Lunar Park Dome. The Moon Patrol officers threw Bender and Bell outside of the Dome and closed the doors behind them.

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna go build my own theme park, with blackjack and hookers. In fact, forget the park!"

"Come on Bender let's wait by the ship." Belle said grabbing his arm." She sighed she was having a bad feeling about Fry and Leela.

Meanwhile Lunar Surface. An exhausted Fry and Leela continue their journey back to the park.

"I'm sorry Leela! I can't go on any further. Just leave me here to die in that barn over here and tell my sister I'm sorry." Fry gasped between pants "and tell her I love her."

Leela gasped Fry is pointing towards a farm in a dome.

As Leela pulled Fry along as they began to run towards the barn as they ran inside they took off their space helmets panting.

"Thank god!" Leela said in relieved.

Behind them a gun cocked. They turned around to see a farmer. He had a buck tooth and a cap "The Moon Shall Rose Again!"

"Trespassers, eh?" The Hydroponic Farmer asked glaring.

"N-No sir. We're amusement park patrons!" Fry said nervously.

"Ooh, that's a wicked sinful place. Tilt-a-whirl's OK, but he rest is mighty wicked."

"Our car broke down and we're out of oxygen. Can we borrow some?" Leela asked.

"Huh, borry?" Looks here, city girl, oxygen don't grow on trees. You'll have to earn it doing chores on my hydroponic farm. You can go back to your precious theme park at sun up!"

"I guess we could do chores for a few hours." Fry shrugged. "Fry, night lasts two weeks on the moon." Leela told her red headed friend.

"Yup. Drops down to 173!" The farmer nodded his head.

"Fahrenheit or Celsius?" Fry asked raising a eyebrow. "First one, then th'other. And then spacesuits ain't a-heated so you ain't goin nowhere till sunrise." The farmer smirked "you can sleep in the barn. Just don't be a-touchin my three beautiful robot daughters. Y'hear?" The farmer glared a t Fry pointed his gun towards Fry's chest making him nodded confused "robot daughters?"

"He pointed towards his robot daughters outside of the house "this here is Lulabelle 7."

"Yoo-hoo!" The female robot known as Lulabelle 7 giggled waving.

"Daisy-Mae 128K."

"Hiya!" She waved at Fry who grinned.

"And the Crushinator." The farmer smiled at his robot daughters as Crushinator wears a huge a pink thing with tracks instead of legs making Fry yelped in surprised while Leela just rolled her eye.

"Yoo-hoo."

"Whoa!" Fry gaped.

Inside the barn Fry and Leela milk a pair of buggalo.

"I told you to turn around and go back to he park. But oh no, the park was too phone. We had to see the real moon!" Leela growled at Fry who didn't seem to noticed her anger.

"And it was great! We got to see craters and rocks and that one incredible rock that looked like a crater and... and these fellas. He patted one of the buffalo which looked like a cross between a cow and a giant ladybug "man I wished Belle could've come with us she'll love it!" Fry grinned as he remembered that his sister loves space.

"Fry, face it. The moon is a dump. It's browning, dried-up waistband and the only reason anybody ever comes here is for he tacky little amusement park. Can't you just accept that?" Leela explained.

"I guess I can't." Fry frowned sadly.

Then hey heard a shot from outside. They looked through the transparent barn doors to see Bender running pulling Annabelle along out of the farmhouse.

The farmer chased them out of the house waving his rifle "I'll learn ye to sleep with my robot daughters!" The Farmer growled.

"I told you it was a bad idea!" Annabelle glared at her friend. "Ah shut up!" Bender yelled as they panted continuing running away from he mad farmer.

As they ran inside of the barn Bender quickly shut the doors as Annabelle panted putting her hands on her knees as the farmer reloaded his gun.

"He'll never fine us in here." Bender giggled while Annabelle glared at her friend. "Bender what in the hell were you thinking what did he say about sleeping with his robot daughters!" Annabelle yelled at Bender who only rolled his eyes.

"Bender?"

"Belle?" Both friends looked up to see Fry and Leela staring at them Fry panicked.

"Oh Bender you didn't touch the Curshinator did ya?"

"Of course not. A lady that fine you gotta romance first." Bender said as Annabelle slapped her face. "What about my sister why was she with you?! You didn't make her watch you did you?!" Fry glared at Bender feeling over-protective of his sister.

Annabelle blushed madly at her brother if Bender could he would be blushing red as Annabelle's hair.

"Fry!" Annabelle glared at her brother who shrugged.

Another gunshot smashed the barn door behind Bender and Annabelle. !3!;34 legs it while the Farmer reloaded Fry, Leela and Annabelle followed him through another door. They picked up their helmets but Annabella stopped Fry noticed his sister stopped and looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't have my helmet and I can't breath outside I'll die!" Annabelle panicked as the farmer was getting closer the barn.

"Can't you use your force fields to create a air helmet?" Leela asked her friend. "I don't know if I could I mean I haven't have enough training!" Annabelle shook her head.

Ever since she could hear those people in her head from the New Years Eve count down the Professor told her that she has telekinesis, force fields and invisibly.

"Well you just have to try!" Fry told his sister as Bender was waiting for them.

"Hurry up losers!" He called. Annabelle breath softly as she created a small purple force field that'll fit her head perfectly to help her breath better outside as she put it around her head she open her dark eyes to see her brother and friends staring at her in awed.

"What?"

"Nothing lets go!" Fry grabbed her hand as they all rushed out as thy grabbed some oxygen tanks and get into the moon buggy.

In the Lunar Surface. The buggy speed away from the farm. The farmer, in a spacesuit but with his cap sat on top. Lulabelle 7, and Daisy-Mae 128K ran after them. The farmer fired a shot at hem but missed!

"Oh no you don't! C'mete, up Crushinator!" The famrmer ordered.

The Crushinagod drove out of the farm and pulled up beside him.

"Yes, Pa." she transformed into a car. The farmer and his two other daughters get in and drove after Fry, Leela, Annabelle and Bender. They chased the crew around past craters and through ravines. The farmer took a shot at he crew and narrowly missed them. The crew round a corner and find their way blocked by a rock bridge.

"Hang on hang on. Jump!" The quartet jumped over the bridge and the buggy drove under it. They landed back in the car. The Crushinator slammed into it and cuts her way through. They come to a gorge.] Hold on to your helmet!"

They jump the gorge, flying over crocodiles with space helmets and land safely on the other side. They all cheered and then a wheel fell off the buggy. The Crushintor approaches the other side and stops. The farmer climbedout and slams the door.]

(16:56)Farmer: God darn it, Crushinator, jump!

"God, darn it, Crushnator jump!" The farmer growled.

"No Pa I love him." Crushnator shook her head.

The farmer took his hat off and jumped on it groaning.

Leela looked at he broken wheel as Fry saw a huge shadow approaching.

"Hey, cool! Dark side of the moon!" Fry grinned.

Annabelle heard her purple hair friend gasped as she looked towards her panting since her energy is almost g be from using her force fields.

"What?"

"Nightfall's coming!" The shadow fell over Fry as he started to shivered Annabelle noticed and started to worry.

"Hurry before we freeze!" Fry said as they flee from the shadow but Bender stood there with his arms crossed.

"What do you mean "we", mammal?" He soon yelped as Annabelle pulled him along

 **Meanwhile at Planet Express.**

In Professor Fatnsworth's lab he watched the crew through a telescope.

"Oh dear! I really outght to do something. But I am already in my pajamas." He then soon fell asleep started snoring.

 **Back to the crew.**

Fry, Annabelle and Leela were all panting Annabelle was panting the hardest as her energy was slowly fading away as sweat was on her face.

"We can't outrun it forever!" Leela said worried "look at Belle she's gonna pass out any minute now!" She pointed towards a panting Annabelle as she lean on her brother for support as he held her with a worry look then to his relieved he saw a moon landing site.

"Over there! Look it's the moon landing site! We found it!" Fry grinned but soon frowned in worry as his sister almost collapsed it haven't been for Leela catching her in time.

She and Fry carried the unconscious Annabelle towards the landing site. Fry nodded as he held his sister in bridal style as Leela climbed the ladder she pushed open the hatch.

"Quick get in!" Leela helped Fry pulled Annabelle inside as Fry saw the American flag.

"It's that flag from MTV! And Neil Armstrong's footprint!" Fry smiled feeling excited as he stomped over it "hey! My foot's bigger! Leela, isn't his the greatest thing you ever seen?!"

"Fry look around. It's just a crummy plastic flag and a dead man's tracks in the dust." Leela frowned as Fry's smiled faded the shadow creeped over Fry.

"Now get in here before you freeze." She ordered as she gently put her unconscious friend down made her lean on a wall as she groaned but didn't wake up.

Fry sighed as he climbed the ladder

 **Apollo 11 Lander.**

Leela helped him in as she closed the door just as Bender arrived.

"Oh no room for Bender, huh?" Bender glared "fine! I'll go build my own lunar lander, with. Blackjack and hookers. In fact, forget the lunar lander and the blackjack." Bender frowned as nobody was coming out he waved his hands "ah, screw the whole thing." He walked off.

 **Apollo 11 lander.**

Leela read the oxygen gauge as Fry was sitting by his unconscious sister holding her hand worried.

"Well if the oxygen holds out we might live long enough to starve to death." Leela told her friend Fry sighed as he gently put Annabelle's hand over her stomach and stood up.

"Look, Leela, I'm sorry. I never should have dragged you out here even now that we don't know Belle's gonna survived." Fry said sadly as he watched his sister breath softly.

"That's right, you shouldn't have. I still don't get what the guy attraction is?" Leela frowned Fry sighed.

"I never told anybody but Belle this but a thousand years so I used to look up at the moon and dream about being an astronaut. I just didn't have the grades. Nor he physical endurance. Plus I threw up a lot and nobody liked spending a week with me. Belle and I are really close because of our family is t that much to great we grew up together real close like best friends since we're twins and all." Fry shrugged.

"A week would a little much." Leela shrugged as Fry gave her a look.

"The moon was like this awesome, romantic, mysterious thing, hanging up there in the sky where you could never reach it, no matter how much you wanted to." Fry explained. Leela's cold glance becomes a sympathetic frown. "But you're right. Once you're actually here it's just a big dull rock. I guess I just wanted you to see it through my eyes, the way I used to." Fry sadly frowned sitting next to his unconscious sister who only moaned.

Leela looks through a window.

"Fry, look." He and Leela gazed at a stunning Earthrise "it's really is beautiful. I don't know why I never noticed before."

Bender ran towards the capsule

The farmer followed him, driving a large vehicle with rotating spikes at the front.

"Had to come back for the Crushinator, eh robot?" The fast glared "well I got you this time."

The spikes got closer to Bender as then the Planet Express ship swooped in above them. The magnetic winch lowered towards Bender.

Back with Fry, Leela and Annabelle who's just waking up as her friend and brother were checking on her.

That's when Fry saw Amy his eyes lit up.

"It's Amy! We're saved!" Fry cheered Annabelle gave a weak cheer as Leela helped her to her feet as Leela was confused.

"Amy? Where'd she learn to operate the controls like that?"

 **Meanwhile with Amy**.

Amy operated the winched expertly, having practiced at the Luna Park with the claw game. The toys from the game are piled up in the corner.

The winch got closer to Bender who got nervous and angry at Amy.

"Not the magnet!" Bender yelped "no! No! No-!" He was cut off as the winch grabbed him "Uh-oh!"

Amy cheered while Bender kicked his legs and waved his arms around as he flew away.

 **Bender** :

 _She'll be comin' round the mountain when she comes!_

 _She'll be comin' round the mountain when she comes!_

"I'll kill you Amy! Bender growled at the black hair girl who only ignored him as she continued to fly towards her friends.

 _She'll be comin' round the mountain_

 _She'll be coming round the mountain_

 _She'll be comin' round the_

 _mountain-."_

He was cut off as he slammed into the side of the lunar lander and took off flying

The farmer watched the ship flew away as he took off his space honey and jumped on it.

"Aw, dang it!" The framer growled before he started to choke then collapsed he reached over towards the helmet and put it back on breathed in relieved.

Bender still attached to the side of the lander, carried on singing.

 **Bender** :

 _She'll be riding six white horses when she comes,_

 _She'll be riding six white horses when she comes-!_

"Hey, I'm pretty good!"he grinned

 **Bender** :

 _She'll be riding six white horses_...

"So, Fry, was the real moon anything like the moon you used to dream about?" Leela asked as Annabelle looked at her brother smiled at bit.

"Well...close enough!" Fry smiled as Annabelle beamed at him smiling.

 **Bender** :

 _Well I'll shoot her with my ray gun when she comes,_

 _Yes, I'll shoot her with my ray gun when she comes,_

 _Yes, I'll shoot her with my ray gun,_

 _Oh, I'll shoot her with my ray gun,_

 _Yes, I'll shoot her with my ray gun when she comes,_

 _When she comes!_

 _I'll be blastin' all the humans in the world,_

 _I'll be blastin' all the humans in the world,_

 _I'll be blastin' all the humans,_

 _I'll be blastin' all the humans,_

 _I'll be blastin' all the humans in the world,_

 _In the world!_

 _"_ One more time!" Bender cheered before starting again.


	3. Chapter 3: Roomate

It was just a week later when the gang went to the moon for the delivery as Annabelle got up and got ready for work she now wore a white tank top with a pink open jacket with blue jeans since she and Amy were now close friends they went shopping after the moon delivered she helped Annabelle get some new clothes since she and Fry are from the 23rd century and all they brought were the clothes they were wearing that they were frozen.

Leela isn't that kind of person who likes to shop that much but since Annabelle needed help with some fashion she with along with Amy and Annabelle to the mall and showed her and Fry around.

But since Fry was comfortable in his normal clothes he has when he was frozen it reminded him of home so he didn't really get any clothes at all maybe some new shoes but that's it but he never wore the new shoes.

As Annabelle was brushing her orange/red hair she hummed as she walked into the meeting room where they would have a meeting.

There she saw her twin snoring away she scoffed rolling her eyes as she walked towards her sleeping brother then gently picked him up with her telekinesis then dropped him on Bender.

"Hey!" She heard Bender yelped as she looked to see his friend standing over him with raised eyebrows with her hands on her hips as Fry groaned glaring at her rubbing his head.

Bender saw that he had landed on the alarm clock picked it up and bended it looks like a melted clock from Salvador Dalí's artwork .

"Fry, mon, if your going to be living in the office you could at least be on time for work." Hermès walked in looking stern I do not want to be Fry right now.

"I'm sorry. I was up really late poking through people's desks." Fry told him smiling sheepishly as as I rolled my eyes. He gets up climbing off the table.

"Alright People. I will now outline today's 12-point agenda. We'll begin with point one, the race forward-." Hermès is was cut off by a flattering noise

Meanwhile in the kitchen Fry poured Bachelor Chow into a bowl then covered it in water

In the meeting room Fry sat down next to me, still in his underwear while I'm gross out I moved over to Leela.

"Concerning our pest problem: Somebody's been leaving food around and it's attracting owls. And I, for one, am getting tired of cleaning those owl traps."

A trap snapped and an owl hoots. "Now," he flicked a button and a graph appeared on the big screen. It's a straight line that inclined ever so slightly at the end "

"As this shocking graph indicated, our water consumption has tripled in the last month. I notice Fry has been here for a month, so I'm appointing him head of a committee to find who's responsible. Fry?"

Fry didn't answer. He's taking a shower in the Emergency Chemical Burn Shower. "Am I cracking up, or is Fry's living here starting to get in the way of bus-

I could tell Hermès was getting frustrated with my twin I well as I am as I smacked myself in the face glaring at my brother.

He is interrupted again by the sound of the ship's engines, which Fry is using to dry his hair. Leela hits the emergency shutdown button.

"What the hell are you doing? You're getting a huge dose of radiation!" I told my twin glaring at him as Leela came to my side crossing her arms nodding in agreement.

"And great lift!" Fry told them pointing to his hair as I rolled my eyes as Leela frowned.

"Do you know how long it's going to take us to recalibrate these engines?"

"Hey! When you look this good, you don't have to know everything!" Fry told them shrugging making me growl under my breath Leela heard me as she patted my shoulder to calmed me down.

Meanwhile in Professor's laboratory he opened the drawers, looking for something as Leela, Bender, me, Amy, Hermès and Zoidberg walked inside.

"Professor, we need to talk to you about Fry." Leela said crossing her arms as I was standing between Amy and Bender.

"That's right, we want some money-." He stopped himself as he saw me glaring at him "Wait what about Fry?" He got confused.

"He's my twin and I love him we're close but we think it's about time he got his own place." I told my Great my great many times nephew.

"Oh fuff!" Professor said glaring sternly putting his hands on his hips "he's not causing any trouble. Now, if you don't mind, I'm rather busy. I seem to have mislaid my alien mummy.." He picked up a small box and opened it. It was empty! "This sarcophagus should contain the remains of the Emperor Nimblla, who ruled Zuban 5 over 29 million years ago!" Professor gasped out loud as I looked over his shoulder to see that it was gone as I groaned putting my fingers on my head knowing who did it.

Fry walked passed the lab eating the mummy "hey, Professor, great jerky!" He said cheerfully.

"My god, this is an out range! I was going to eat that mummy! Fry has to go!" Professor glared at my brother who's walking away not hearing anything anything as I glared at the back of his head.

A few hours later Fry was slumped back on the couch watching tv.

 _"Bachelor Chow, now with flavour-!"_ Fry charmed the channel.

Fry changed the channel to Monster Truck wrestling.

 _"And Bigfoot is down!"_

"Sheesh! 40,000 channels and only 150 have anything good on!" Fry grumbled as he continued to changed the channel again. He turned the channel over again. There's a sponsorship advert on the screen.

 _"Is brought to you by Robo Fresh: Designed by a robot, for a robot."_ The picture changed to two robots, Calculon and Monique, sitting on a bench

 _"I've been processing this for some time, Monique and well, you marry me?"_ Calculon asked. _"Oh, Calculon!"_ They kissed. Calculon took out a ring box, opened it, took out a nut and screw onto Monique's finger _"it fits!_ Then you must know that I'm-."

 _"Metric? I've always known. But for you, my darling, I'm willing to convert."_ They kissed again. Another robot watched them from the bushes.

"Hmm, must be a friend of theirs." Fry said to himself but not too sure just yet.

Then Leela, Bender and Belle came in the room.

"Fry, we've got to talk discuss your living arrangements." Bender suddenly said out of the blue making Belle looked at her friend in surprised.

"We'll we talked it over and-." Belle was cut off as Bender gently shoved her.

"Hey, _All My Circuits!_ Move over!" Bender jumped on the couch as Fry quickly moved out of the way in time as he found himself safe and sound on his side of the couch.

Belle growled under her breath as a vase behind her and Leela was suddenly floating up gently Leela saw this as she gasped as she put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Calm down." She whispered to her friend Belle did as she told as she took a breath before releasing it she nodded in thanks as Leela saw the vase slowly going down where the vase should be.

Fry who didn't even noticed about his sister put his feet up to the table as Bender did the same.

"Fry, sometimes in close quarters, people do inconsiderate things without realizing it." Leela told her friend.

"I know, and I forgive you." Fry smugly said making Belle frowned.

"No, Fry, by "close quarters" I mean this office-." Leela was cut off by Fry.

"Uh-huh." Fry waved her off as that made Belle ticked off. "And by "people" She means you!" Belle glared at her twin.

"Right." Fry said ignoring his sister that really made Belle ticked off as the vase was lifted up in the air and was slammed down HARD making all three flinched as the door open and closed as Belle stomped off.

After it calmed down for a few seconds Fry went back to watch tv he'll apologize to his sister later once she's cool down since he felt guilty a little bit.

"And by "inconsiderate" I mean-." Once again she was cut off by Fry snapping at her while Bender was annoyed.

"Leela! We're trying to watch TV!" Fry glared whole Bender just sat there looking more annoyed.

"Yeah. Would you kindly shut your noise hole?!" Bender agreed with his new friend.

She sighed and walks out to go fine Belle hopefully to calm her temper down.

"So, who's that weird-looking guy?" Fry asked his robot friend. "That's a human." Bender simply told him.

"What's he do?"

"Eh, the usual human stuff. He laughs, he learns, he loves." Bender explained.

"BORING!" Fry yelled grinning making Bender smirked at him.

 _On tv, a door opened and Calculon walked in._

 _"Calculon? I thought you were in a coma." The human friend of Calculon's. "That's what I wanted you to think with your soft human brain." Calculon said._

From Fry's point of view Fry noticed that the tv was getting smaller and further away.

"Hey, Uh, why is the TV getting smaller?" Fry asked confused.

Hermes, Amy, Zoidberg, Farnsworth, Belle and Leela we're pushing the couch out of the room with Fry and Bender still on it.

As they tossed Fry and Bender who's sitting on he couch outside the front door and went back inside.

"We'll bill you for the couch." Hermès simply said before walking back in Belle looked at her twin with a angry/guilty look before walking back with Amy holding her arm.

 **Meanwhile Food-O-Mat...**

It was a small cafe where customers sits at tables and select heir food from conveyor belt as it passes by them.

"Cheer up, Meatbag!" Bender said "you've barely touched your amoeba."

"It looked good but I just don't feel like eating. You want it?" Fry asked sadly looking at Bender.

"Nah, I'm trying to watch my input. I need plenty of wholesome, nutritious alcohol." He then drink a glass "the chemical energy keeps my fuel cells charged." Bender explained.

He lights a cigar.

"What are the cigars for?" Fry asked titling his head Bender if he had them would raised his eyebrows "you know your sister does that." Bender said.

"Does what?" Fry asked confused. "Never mind, anyways, they make me look cool." Bender said continuing the conversation as Fry sighed.

"I can't believe they threw me out like that I must have really acting like a jerk." Fry said "and Belle!" Fry put his head in his hands "I've never seen her so ticked off!"

"Yeah, but everybody's a jerk. You, me, this jerk." Bender pointed over his shoulder at a man "that's my philosophy. So where you gonna stay?"

"I don't know. Do refrigerators still come in cardboard boxes?" Fry asked.

"Yeah, by the rents are outrageous. Why don't you just move in with me?"

"Really? That'd be great! You sure I won't be imposing?" Fry asked to make sure his new best friend was okay with this.

"Nah, I've always wanted a pet." Bender shrugged his shoulders.

Meanwhile with Belle as she was practicing her telekinesis while Amy and Leela were in the room with her talking about Fry.

"Stupid Fry always wanted to do the things he wanted!" Belle lifted a pillow up as she moved her arms wide open as the pillow was into shreds making the girls winced.

"Uh, are you gonna be okay Belle?" Amy asked noticing her friend's temper. "Oh I'll be fine just need to cool off my TEMPER!" Belle yelled as she ripped another pillow as she panted.

"Are you sure because it seems like Fry drives you insane." Leela told her friend crossing her arms sitting on her friend's bed.

"We're twins Leela we drive each other nuts all the time we fight, we get along very close when we were kids our brother Yancy always pick on us but mostly more at Fry then me probably because I'm a girl but ever since the accident he never picked on me again but kept picking on Fry." Belle explained her childhood.

"You two must be very close even if your twins." Leela said. "Yeah even though we had a rough childhood we had some best times." Belle sighed "we had to share a room I think I've finally snapped today when we had to kicked Fry out." Belle said feeling guilty.

"Look we had to kick him out he wasn't being a good roommate." Amy said as she and Leela day on each side putting their hands on her shoulders.

 **Meanwhile Robot Arms Apartments Corridor.**

The building is a dark, run down place. The corridor is lined with blue doors with not much space between them and the apartment numbers are in binary.

"Here we are. Your new home." Bender said happily that he has his new friend as a roommate. "Cool! Y'know, me and Belle never seen a robot's apartment before." Fry said.

"Come on in, I'll give you the tour!" Bender said. As Bender's apartment he unblocked the door, they walked inside turned on the light. Fy followed. He was not impressed. It was a very tight squeeze.

"Let's see, where to start. Okay this is the tv, area, that over there's the breakfast nook, and over here is where you'll be living which is great because, until now, it's just been wasted space." Bender said giving Fry a very very very small tour of the small tiny apartment which was just a door.

"It's kinda cramped in here. I don't even have room to hang my clothes." Fry said frowning.

"Look pal, you're only got one set of clothes and you're not taking them off while I'm here." Bender said poking Fry's chest "Well, I'm bushed. G'night." Bender said as he turned off the lights and went to sleep.

"Wait, wait. Bender?" Fry asked feeling uneasy about this then he heard this from his friend. "Kill all humans..." He was sleep talking "kill all humans..."Fy was starting to freaked out he could feel his sister's guilt tripping him and sadness "must kill all humans..." then Fry shook Bender waking him up.

"Bender wake up!" Fry said freaking out as he could feel sadness from his sister ( **since they're twins they could feel each others' emotions.** )

Bender woke up "I was having the most wonderful dream. I think you were in it." Bender said not so sure "and maybe Belle."

"Uh listen, Bender. Uh, where's your bathroom?" Fry asked. "Bath what?" Bender asked confused like he never heard of the bathroom before.

"Bathroom." Fry said. "What room?" Bender said still confused. "Bathroom!" Fry said getting annoyed.

"What, What?"

"Ah, never mind!"

He sits down and tried to curl up on the floor.

"Hey, sexy mama, wanna kill all the humans?" Bender said making Fry narrowed his brown eyes towards the sleeping robot hoping that he wasn't dreaming about his sister.

 **Planet Express: Hanger.**

Leela, Belle and Amy work on the ships port wing. Bender walked past, whistling.

"We sure are cheerful this morning."

"Yeah, this past week with Fry's been a blast! Y'know, beneath this warm, sunny exterior beats the cold, mechanical heart of a robot." Bender said as he walked off whistling. Fry came in with a twisted neck making Belle gasped dropping her mop that she was using hitting Zoidberg on the head making him yelped in pain.

"What happened to you" Leela asked concerned as Belle dropped to her feet on the ground as Zoidberg sat up groaning while Belle rushed up towards her as she looked closely to his neck.

"Oh, it's Bender's apartment. He put in a carpsting yesterday so now my head hits the ceiling." Fry explained making Belle winced "Hey, do you realize you're standing at a weird angle?" Fry asked.

"Now, you're okay." Leela said making Belle sighed in relieved.

"Look at yourself! You're a wreck!" Belle told her brother. "You got to find a new place to live." Leela said agreeing with Belle.

"Is that an invitation?" Fry asked Leela sexily making Belle gagged behind him as Leela smirked at her without Fry knowing.

"Love your optimism, Fry. But seriously, you've got to tell Bender you're moving out."

"Yeah, but he might get kind of upset. I don't think I can do that to him." Fry said rubbing his neck as Belle hold his arm in comfort.

"Hey, there's my little space heater!" Bender said cheerfully as Fry faked a laugh then sighed.

"Well, I'm moving out!" Fry winced as he squeezed Belle's hand who did the same back hoping Bender would understand.

Bender started laughing but then he realized that he started to caught on

"What?" Bender looked at Fry kinda hurt.

"I'm sorry, Bender, but there's just not enough room." Fry said guilty rubbing his neck.

"Not enough room? My place is two cubic metres and we only take up 1.5 cubic metres." Bender said "we've got room for a while nother two thirds of a person."

"What if I just helped the two of you find a bigger apartment?" Leela asked as she stood next to Belle who stood next to her brother nodding in agreement.

"I don't know. I've got a lot of great memories in my old place." Bender told them. .

He then pressed some button in his chest cabinet "and now they're gone." Bender said like they're nothing making Belle awkward.

 **They arrived at the Underwater apartment.**

"At least it's got a great view." Leela said but all of the sudden a giant squid swims up towards them making all four of them screamed in shock as Fry and Belle hugged each other.

"What the-!" Bender yelped as the squid's tentacles came through the floor and walls. The landlord took a knife making Belle freaked out more hiding behind Fry as the Landlord took the knife out of his boot.

"Excuse me." The landlord said calmly "I gotta change the lightbulb." He took out a knife. Belle was about to faint once again but Fry caught his sister in worry as the landlord put it between his teeth and walked out.

As Belle came through they arrived at the Unique Architecture apartment

"Wow! Now this is fantastic!" Leela smiled Belle was still shaken up by the knife as she was holding Fry's arm while looking around.

The apartment is built in the style of M.C. Escher's Relativity.

"Hmm. I'm not sure we want to pay for a dimension we're not going to use." Fry said not so sure holding his sister's arm as she was not paying attention right now.

Bender suddenly fell down the stairs, up the stairs, across the stairs startling Belle as she clutched Fry's arm still shaken up worrying him a bit more as Leela stared at her concern.

 **Suspiciously fantastic apartment.**

"Well, I give up. What's the catch?" Fry asked as Belle stood with him calming down finally.

"Oh, no catch. Although we 'are technically in New Jersey." The Salesman said making Belle gave him a look.

 **Meanwhile Planet Express: Lounge. Fry, Bender and Leela sit around the table.**

"Not one place even remotely liveable." Fry said putting his head in his arms as they were sitting around the table.

Then the twins' many times nephew Farnsworth walked up talking on the phone.

"Oh, how awful. Did he at least die painlessly?" Farnsworth asked as Belle looked at her nephew curiously " to shreds, you say?" Belle them looked in horror as she shivered her brother noticed as he rubbed her back in comfort "well, how is his wife holding up? To shreds you say?" That made Belle even more uncomfortable as she hugged Fry even more as Fry hugged his sister back as he glared at the Professor for making his sister uncomfortable "very well then." He hung the phone up "sad, sad terrible, gruesome news about my colleague, Dr. Mbutu."

"Was his apartment rent-controlled?" Leela asked.

Meanwhile they went to the Apartment that the Professor's old colleague used to live in as Belle looked around it's really big apartment with a view and an upper floor. The landlady is an old woman named Hattie. She's short, she wears a pink dressing gown and has a lazy eye. She showed the new tenants around.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Leela smiled.

"Yeah, I love it!" Belle grinned "look at the view bro!"

"What's with all the crap?" Bender asked frowning putting his hands on his hips as Belle crossed her arms frowning at her friend.

"It's not crap." Belle told Bender who only rolled his eyes and looked around some more.

"Dr. Mbutu collected this crap while he was exploring the watcha-call-it ... universe!" Hattie explained.

"No wonder they call her Hattie." Belle whispered to her brother who snickered while Leela glared at Belle who shrugged her shoulders smiling sheepishly at her best friend.

"Well, this place has everything except the only thing I care about: A TV.?" Fry asked.

It's got a TV, you young watcha-call-it ... idiot!" Hattie snapped as she pulled out a rope and a tapestry went up, revealing a very big tv.

"Ooh!" The Twins said in awed with big brown eyes.

"Whoa! Slow down! This place just doesn't feel like home. It just isn't..cosy." Bender said kinda sad as Belle put a hand on his shoulder feeling bad for him.

But then Fry open a closet door Bender eyes lit up he walked inside "ah. I can barely move!" He closed the door _"it's perfect!"_ They heard Bender from inside making Belle giggled while Fry grinned shaking Hattie's hand.

Then it was a Montage, Fry and Bender cleared out the crap from the apartment to the theme of the Odd Couple. Fry sweeps a load of junk off a shelf into a bag then replaced a slurm poster with a poster of a woman in a bikini, a couple of pictures of himself and his sister as teenagers durning high school and pre school smiling brightly meanwhile Bender hung up. A poster of a topless Robot next to it then a photo of all three of themselves (Fry, Bender and Belle) of the first day of work grinning like idiots as Belle had her arms around the boys smiling brightly. Fry and Bender both smoke a cigar. Fry put an old hair in a bag, Bender stamp it down and Fry used it as a beanbag. Bender put a sign (obviously stolen) photo of Calculon on a shelf next to the other pictures of themselves with Belle.

Bender and Fry both looking around, satisfied "man, it's a total sty! For the first time in a thousand years, I feel like I'm home!" Fry smiled.

"What about the time you shared a room with your sister?" Bender asked. "Well I guess it was okay we get along great but sometimes we wanted our own rooms." Fry shrugged.

"It's gonna be fun on the bun! Y'know, Fry, of all the friends I've had, you and Belle we're the first." Bender said making Fry smiled.

 _ **Later that night at the Planet Express**_

The Staff arrived including his sister at the apartment the doorbell ring, Fry answered it.

"Hey, mon!" Hermès smiled as Zoidberg walked in burbled something making Belle rolled her brown eyes as she hugged her brother making him hugged back with his eyes closed missing his twin.

"Happy housewarming, Fry!" Leela smiled as Fry let go of his sister as she held his arm while Fry stared at Leela's gift "It's a miniature fruit salad tree." Leela frowned rolling her eye.

"Ooh!" The Twins said at once as Fry took it gently as he and Belle started to talk to each other.

"You know that still freaks me out." Hermes said to Leela quietly. "You get used too it." Leela shrugged her shoulders.

Fry took off a miniature banana as Belle watched, peeled it, ate it and tossed the skin on the floor. Amy slipped over then screamed.

"Hey, Amy!" Fry smiled like nothing happen. Belle slapped her forehead as she picked up the banana peel and threw it away.

"Hey!" Amy beamed up at him as her best friend helped her to her feet.

"This is for you, Fry." He handed Fry a small gift- wrapped mummy "Zevulon the Great. He's teriyaki style."

Later on Bender lies on the beanbag drinking a can of beer. He tossed the empty can on a pile of other cans

"Wow! Heavy-drinking crowd!" He belched fire "I better go out for more beer!"

"Hey, hang on, All My Circuits is about to start!" Fry said. "I know, but I need alcohol to power up my batteries. If Calcuon's wedding doesn't go just right I'll be emotionally and electrically drained." Bender told his best friend. He left Fry turned on the tv but all that's on is static. He nudged the screen then it came on.

"Hey!" He grinned with a thumbs up.

Zoidberg passed around crab claws on a plate

"These are mighty tasty!" Hermes smiled as he took one. "Thank you. I made them myself!" Zoidberg smiled proudly to himself.

Then Hermes gagged spiting our the claws.

"Shh! The wedding's about to start!" Fry told them.

 _"If anyone here objects to this union, let them speak now or forever hold their-."_ He is was interrupted by some beeping sound. The same robot from the bushes stood up.

"Is he injecting or backing up?" Fry asked.

"Looks like both." Amy answered.

 _"I'm afraid my half brother is correct. You see, I have a terrible secret and that secret is-."_

The picture cut to static everyone groaned. "Oh, this isn't right!" Amy groaned

"This is getting annoying." Belle mumbled to herself so nobody could hear her but her brother did he glared at her.

"Oh come on!" Hermes frowned. "Fix it!" Farnsworth snapped. Fry banged his fist against the screen then Bender came back in with the beer

"Hey, what happen to the tv?" Bender asked noticing the static. "It just went out." Fry and Belle answered at the same time.

"This is an outrage!" Bender snapped "I'm gonna go yell at the manager!" He stormed out then the tv came back on. Everyone cheered the Twins high five

"Alright!" Hermes cheered. "Come back, Bender! It's working!"

 _"To reiterate, my terrible secret is-!"_ Once again the tv cuts off as Bender came back into the room everyone groaned Belle slapped her forehead sitting down between Fry and Leela.

"It's out again." Belle frowned. "What?" Bender said hate seeing Belle sad "that's the last straw!"

"It's back on!" Fry said surprised.

Bender came back as Belle was thinking as Fry noticed his sister's face but then noticed Bender came back in with Hattie and the tv goes out once once again everyone groaned.

Belle's mind clicked Fry noticed "I know that look." He whispered "that's your thinking look." Belle nodded her head as she was about to speak.

"Pardon me. I don't mean to pry into what you're doing in here with the crab and the one eyed lady and Chinese girl and a girl who looks a lot like this idiot here but looks a lot smarter then him." Hattie said pointing to the twins making Fry glared while Belle snickered " but everyone on this floor is having trouble with their tv reception."

"Yeah!" Bender said "and you'd better get rid of whatever's causing it or we're outta this dump!" Bender snapped.

"Relax, sonny. This kajigger'l" find the source of the interference." Hattie said. She pointed a scanner around the apartment and it beeped slowly. She pointed at Bender's antenna and it beeped faster. The other tenants came in and Hattie pointed the thing at Bender antenna again.

"What's going on?" #1 Tenant asked confused.

"We want our tv back!" #2 snapped.

"There's your problem." Hattie told the group.

"Oh my god! Bender it's your thingy!" Amy gasped Belle frowned Fry looked at his sister.

 _"Is that what you were thinking about sis?"_ Fry asked his sister in their heads Belle nodded.

 _"Yes."_

"Then get rid of it!" A man name Randy snapped.

"Get out!" Tenant #1 snapped also.

"You people are nuts." Bender glared "my antenna never interfered with my old tv!"

"You has cable." Leela told him "this is satellite." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Obviously your thoughts are being transmitted on the same frequency." Farnsworth explained.

"They're on my cell phone too." A Huge-assed woman told them making Belle eyes winded at her as she shook her brother's arm in shock.

"Madam, I believe you're mistaken!" Bender glared. The woman turned on her phone to proof her point.

 _"Wow, that lady's got a huge ass!"_ They could all hear Bender thoughts making Belle covered her mouth.

"Those could be anyone's thoughts, fat ass!" Bender snapped making Belle shook her head making her feel bad for her friend.

"The Robot has to go!" Randy snapped making Belle glared. "Shut up you ass and let us handle this!" Belle snapped tired of this man.

"You shut up!" Randy argued back. "Yeah!" Tenant #1 agreed. "Get him out of here!" Tenant #3 yelled making Belle flinched as her telepathy pounded her head a bit.

"Well, you heard the mob!" Hattie said. "Find! Come on, Fry, let's move to that apartment that smelled like a sewer. You liked that one, right?" Bender asked turning to his best friend as Belle stood between Fry and Bender curious on what her brother might say hopefully the right words not to hurt Bender.

"It's tempting, but, I am already kinda settle in here." Fry said slowly shrugging hopefully Bender would understand.

"Or we could live underground with the mutants. A little fire'll show 'me who's boss!" Bender seem to grinned at that thought but soon frowned.

"Uh, listen, is there maybe some way we could do this with you going and me not going?" Fry asked as Belle winced as she moved next to Amy not wanting to be between this.

"I don't understand?" Bender said confused and kinda hurt. "Well, you were gonna live in the closet anyway. Won't you be just as happy back in your old place?" Fry asked

"But, then we wouldn't be roommates?"

"I'll come visit sometimes, Belle will be with me when she's not busy. And you can visit me here." Fry smiled sadly at his friend Belle nodded in agreement.

"No he can't." Hattie simply said making Belle glared at her silencing her.

"Anyway, I'm sure it'll work out. This way we'll both be happy." Fry patted Bender's shoulder as Belle sighed sadly at him.

"Happy. Yeah, that's right. Bender's always happy!" Bender walked out of the room and down the corridor.

"Hey, The tv's back on!" Randy said happily.

"Shut up Randy!" Belle snapped making the man silent.

 _"We are gathered here to mourn the death of Calculon, industrialist, private eye, friend."_ Preacher bot said on tv.

 _"Mind if I give the eulogy?" Calculon asked as Monique gasped._

 _"Calculon! You're alive!_

Everyone cheered on the tv and in the apartment

"Calculon's back!" Randy cheered making Belle grumbled at him but quietly so nobody heard her but Fry as he patted her shoulder to calm her down.

 **Later that night.**

Everyone is beginning to leave "right, so long!" Farnsworth said as he left. "So long!" Zoidberg happily said as he left with the Professor.

"Do you think Calculon's evil twin will ever walk again?" Amy asked crying. "I don't know Amy, I just don't know." Hermes shook his hands shrugging his shoulders.

Then Belle heard Amy slipped again making her sake her head as she helped her friend up to her feet "I'll meet you back at the apartment Ames!" Belle called out.

"Okay!"

"Hey, thanks for coming." As Fry was closing the door Leela put her elbow in it and forced it back open with Belle right behind her with her arms crossed giving her brother a stare look.

"Fry, you're Bender's best friend. How could you let that mob kick him out?" Leela frowned as he flinched with his sister's stared

"Ah, come on. Bender loves mobs!"

"Only when he's in them and you know it. You really hurt his feelings." Belle frowned.

"Don't girl me with that girl stuff you two! Bender and me are guys. Guys don't have feelings."

"Bender's not a guy, he's a robot." Leela told him. "Same thing." Fry shrugged his shoulders as he still felt his sister's stare look "and stop that look!" Fry glared at Belle making her glared back with a harder look.

 **Meanwhile at Robot Arms Apartment Corridor.**

Bender opened his apartment door and looked inside.

"It's so big and empty." Bender said sadly he went and closed the door "my roommate's gone. And all he left behind was an eyelash and three skin flakes." He took out a beer from his chest cabinet "oh, what's the point!" He threw the bottle down then smashed.

 **Later on.**

Leela is fixing the ship while Belle was training her telekinesis and telepathy but was there if Leela needed help they saw Bender walked into the conference room. He had orange rust around mouth and his door is flapping open.

"Bender?" Belle asked concerned about her friend since she does have a crush on him but is a close friend. My God! You're a mess!" Leela said making Belle glared at her.

"Leela!" She scowled at her making Leela looked at her.

 **Meanwhile in The Lounge.**

Bender groaned then fell onto the couch as Belle and Leela followed him in.

"Leave me alone!" Bender snapped.

"Look at that five o'clock rust. You've been up all night not drinking haven't you?" Leela asked concerned making Belle worried.

"Hey. What I don't do is none of your business!"

"Bender, your our friend I'm worried about you." Belle said looking at Bender with those big brown puppy eyes.

"Please. Bender. Have some malt liquor. If not for yourself then for the people who love you." Leela said.

"I hate the people who love me and they hate me." Bender said making Belle's heart broke into pieces seeing her friend like this.

"Oh. Now look. It's obvious you miss being Fry's roommate. But there's got to be a better way to deal with this." Leela told him.

"Like how having my antenna removed?" Bender asked as Belle put a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, if that would work?" Belle said.

"Are you crazy? That's Little Bender!" Bender said stepping back from Belle and Leela "you're talking about. I can't cut it off. You're not a robot or a man so you wouldn't understand I gotta get it of here!" Bender said as he was about to leave.

"Wait!, I want you to look me in the eye and promise you won't get behind the wheel without some kind of alcoholic beverage on your hand!" Leela said staring at him.

"I promise nothing!" He ran out making both girls looked at each other in worry.

Bender walked down a street à la The Lost Weekend and he finally ends up in an alleyway lying on his back, leaking oil from under his arm. He saw his reflection in the pool of oil and hit it.

 **Meanwhile in Fry's apartment.**

Fry open his apartment door he saw Leela and Belle looking worried especially his sister.

"What up?" He smiled.

"We can't just stand by and be silent about Bender anymore Fry!" Belle frowned sadly about her friend.

"Silent? You've been meddling for two solid weeks!" Fry frowned.

"Well we can't just do that anymore. Your best friend is out there somewhere destroying himself." Leela told him.

Belle closed her eyes as she was concentrating on how to find Bender whole her two friends argued.

"Really? I didn't think he'd missed this apartment that much." Fry frowned feeling guilty.

"He doesn't care about the apartment, he cares about you. And you turned your back on him." Leela frowned angrily at him as Belle had her eyes closed she noticed making her confused.

"Oh man. I had no idea. If I only knew where he was I'd talk to him." Fry said as Belle smiled opening her brown eyes.

Once again tv cuts off.

"Oh stupid tv!" Fry glared as he banged the tv then Bender entered surprising the three as Belle smiled.

"Bender!" The Twins grinned happy that their best friend is alright.

"You're blind-stinking sober!" Fry smiled. "That's right! I'm sober and crazy and I don't know what I might do!" Bender said making Belle looked in horror as she clutched Fry's arm tightly making him yelped in pain a bit.

Don't do it!"

"I don't know what it is yet. Oh, yeah, now I remember. I thought I could live alone, but I can't. So, I'm gonna do what it takes to be your roommate again." Bender said as he took out a pair of clippers out of his chest cabinet.

"Bender stop!" Leela called out as Belle's eyes winded in horror what does scared Belle is what they're thinking if Bender was thinking killing Leela but they got it all wrong as Belle closed her eyes and lean on her brother's arm.

"Cutting's Leela's head off won't solve anything!" Fry glared as he protected his sister by covering her head.

"No, I'm going to chop off my antenna." Bender said simply raising a eyebrow if he had any. Belle looked up in shock as Fry stood there still had his arms around her protectively shocked.

"Hey, yeah!" That's sounds good! Can I give you a hand?" Fry asked as he looked at his friend. "Fry! Don't help him mutilate himself!" Belle scowled at her brother slapping his arm as he flinched at his sister's strength.

"But its a useless antenna. It's not like he's a ham radio or something."

"I'm gonna do it! I'm really gonna do it! Don't try and stop me! Here goes!" Bender said as Fry smiled he sighed cutting it off then threw it out of the window. The tv came back on. Calculon is with a human friend who's in a hospital bed.

"Hey, it works! The static's gone!" Fry grinned. _"I hate that this came between us Calculon." The human friend said. "Me too. I'm filled with a large number of powerful emotions." Calculon said emotionally._

 _"You're my best friend. I'm sorry I treated you so badly." The human said. "Apology accepted!" Calculon said "after all, you're only human."_

 _They hugged._

"You Guys could learn a lesson from those two." Leela told Bender and Fry making Belle nodded in agreement smiling.

"She's right." Fry said.

"You're my best friend, Fry, I'm sorry I treated you so badly." Bender said.

"Apology accepted. After all, you're only human." Fry joked making Belle giggled as they hugged.

"Wait a minute! You did it all backwards!" Fry and Bender stared blankly "Fry's the one who should be- Fry and Bender keep staring "oh, never mind!

Fry, Belle and Bender laughed Bender looks in the mirror and sighed.

"What's wrong?" The Twins asked making Bender looked at them still weirded out.

"Nothing. I guess I'm just going to have to get used to being half a robot."

"Aw, this isn't right. Listen, Bender, if we found your antenna could they still reattach it?" Fry asked.

"Maybe. If we get it on ice right away. Bender shrugged.

 **Meanwhile Outside Apartment Building.**

Fry, Belle Bender, Smitty and URL search for the antenna.

"Bingo!" Smitty yelled as he held Bender's antenna.

"You call that an antenna?" URL asked making Bender glared at him.

 **Meanwhile Robot Arms Apartments Corridor.** Fry held his miniature fruit salad tree.

"This time, you'll have all the human comfort. We'll get a couple of toilets, some food cookers, maybe a puppy." Bender said.

 **At Fry and Bender's apartment.**

"It's a good home." Fry smiled.

"It sure is. By the way, I saved your stuff." Bender told him. "So that's where those skin flakes went." Fry said "Hmm, do you think this fruit tree's going to get enough light?" He's asked.

"There's a window in the closet." Bender said he pushed a button and a door swing open to reveal a large living space.

Fry walked inside "this is huge! Bender, why don't I just live in here?" Fry asked grinning.

"In a closet? Oh, humans!" Bender cheered.


End file.
